Life Goes On
by Music Freak814
Summary: Sequel to 'That Sad Fateful Day' ...
1. Shopping and ReMeeting

**Sequel to That Sad Fateful Day. . . Just so everyone knows, this story starts On October 25****th**** 2015, so did That Sad Fateful Day. 4 and 5 years after they graduated from Hogwarts, which I figured out to be about 2010, going by when the 7****th**** movie should be out. . . Enjoy. . .**

It was the first night of having the babies at home. Harry was at his home and Ron was at his. Harry had Ginny's SUV to drive now and he hung a picture of Ginny around the rear-view mirror so she'd be with him the whole time. Ron did the same in his car. The car seats they bought together each had a platform that stayed buckled into the car all the time and the car seat itself buckled into it and unbuckled out of it. This made things easier for them.

Molly and Arthur Weasley won the muggle lottery and went on vacation a couple of days before the accident. Harry and Ron couldn't figure out how to get a hold of them. They've been traveling for the past two and three quarter's months. They took Fred and George, who closed down the joke shop for the time being. They also took Bill, Fleur and Charlie, who all got off of work. They wanted Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny to go, but they kindly refused the offer as the two girls had doctor's appointments with the OB/GYN (Obstetrician/Gynaecologist) and Harry and Ron didn't want to leave them alone in case anything were to happen.

The family were to return in two weeks time. The only thing Harry and Ron were not looking forward to is having to break the news of the loss almost three months later. Harry and Ron explained the situation to the hospital morgue and Harry and Ron are paying for them to keep the bodies in the morgue until the family is home, then they can have a double funeral.

Harry and Ron got through the first night, waking many times with the babies. The next day Ron drove over to Harry's.

"Hey bro", Ron said when Harry opened the door with one baby in his arms. The other was asleep in the bassinet by the couch.

"Hey", Harry said closing the door. "How was your first night?" He added as he put his son back into his bassinet. Harry had bought two bassinets for the living room and two for his bedroom. Ron had bought one for his living room and one for his bedroom. Harry also has two Cribs in the nursery as Ron has one.

"It was tiring. What about you? You have two babies, I can only imagine", Ron said.

"Yeah, it was tiring but it was well worth it. I'm just glad I have something to remind me of how much I loved Ginny", Harry told Ron.

"Same here, but Hermione, not Ginny", Ron laughed. "Anyway, don't forget we still have to pick names. The doctor wants us to go in and see her after we pick names. Remember?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah, I remember. I was thinking about names and stuff. Have you thought of any?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking Mia Hermione Weasley. What do you think?" He asked Harry.

"I like it, but it's up to you. She's your daughter" Harry told him.

"I know, but you're my best mate and I want your opinion. So yes?" Ron said.

"Yes then. It's nice and it fits nicely together", Harry told him.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking", Ron told Harry. "Okay, so I'm set. What about you?"

"Well I've been thinking about Kaitlyn Ginny Amber Potter. What do you think? I want your opinion", Harry asked.

"I like it. You should go with that", Ron told him as Mia started crying. Ron grabbed a bottle out of the diaper bag and went to heat it in Harry's bottle warmer. "What about your son?" Ron asked from the kitchen.

"Umm. I dunno. What about Christian Joseph Mitchel Potter?" Harry asked Ron.

"I like it", He replied coming out of the kitchen feeding the bottle to Mia.

"Yeah. Ginny told me she always loved the names Christian, Mitchel and Kaitlyn. And I've always liked the names Joseph and Amber. . . and Ginny", Harry explained to Ron.

"Those are really nice names. I like the double middle names but I've already got mine picked. Hermione liked the name Mia as well. Anyway, we should call the doctor and head over there", Ron finished.

"Yeah okay. You call her and I'll heat up some bottles to take", Harry told Ron. Ron called while Harry heated up some bottles and 10 minutes later they were in there own vehicles on there way. They got there in 20 minutes and found two parking spots together.

"So what doctor are we seeing?" Harry asked.

"The OB/GYN that Hermione and Ginny were seeing. She's never seen the babies because she works here at St. Mungo's", Ron told Harry.

"That's right", Harry said as he managed to get both car seats out of the car and the two of them walked up to the hospital main entrance.

They went and checked in then sat in the waiting room of the fourth floor labor and delivery. That's where the doctor's office was.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" The nurse called.

"We're being called in together?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, I requested it on the phone", Ron told him as they followed the nurse into a room in the back.

"The doctor will be with you soon. Adorable babies"

"Thanks", Harry and Ron said as she left the room and shut the door. 10 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello. Nice to see you again after so long. Where's Hermione and Ginny today? Sick?" She asked.

"Uh, no. Didn't the other hospital talk to you? He said he'd phone you", Harry said.

"I did talk to him and he said the babies were fine and you would be taking them home soon", she told them.

"Oh. Well, yeah. We brought them home yesterday", Ron said.

"So where are your wives?" She asked again.

"Well, the reason these babies were born so early was because a drunk driver smashed into us while we had the right-of-way in the intersection. Only, he hit the side the girls were on and well. . ." Harry paused. "They didn't make it", he finished hanging his head. It was to hard for him to talk about right now.

"Oh my gosh. The other doctor didn't tell me that. I'm so sorry", she told them.

"Us too, but it's already been two and a half months. Anyway, can we just continue with what we came here for?" Ron asked.

"Of course Ron", the doctor said.

"Thank-you", they both said to the doctor.

"First off, we need to give you two witch and wizard birth certificates. First off we need to do the normal testing to see if they have magical powers in there blood so we can give them one. Please follow me", the doctor said getting up and walking into the next room. Harry and Ron followed.

"What consists in this test?" Harry asked.

"It's just a blood test. I'll take a sample from each heal and see what blood type they are and if they have magical ability", the doctor said. "You can just put the seats on this table here", she told them pulling out three needles and pulling the machine over with her to the table. "Remember it is possible for them to not have magical ability, otherwise known as a squib".

"Okay", Harry and Ron nodded.

"Okay, I'll do one at a time. I just prick the heal", she said as she did Harry's son, "then I put it in this little tube. Stick the tube in the machine here and it'll tell me in about 1 minute. And it records it in the computer and I have to type everything else in", she said as the computer brought up a paper with the results.

"Okay. So Male. Name?" She asked.

"Christian Joseph Mitchel Potter".

"Okay and decent from Harry James Potter and Ginny Molly Potter", she recited. "Birthday? Time of birth?"

"Birthday is August 15th, 2015. And time is 12:00 AM. The first minute of the 15th", Harry told her.

"Okay, his blood type is A-Positive and he's a wizard. Congratulations", she said saving the information. She turned to Harry's daughter now. Repeating the same steps. Another set of information came up. "So Female".

"Okay, I know what to tell you", Harry said. "Kaitlyn Ginny Amber Potter. August 15th, 2015. 12:15 AM" Harry told her.

"Again, decent from Harry James Potter and Ginny Molly Potter".

"Okay. Her blood type is also A-Positive and she's a witch. Congratulations", she said saving the information. She turned to Ron's daughter now and again repeated the process. "Okay. Ron can I have the information? I have Female".

"Okay. Mia Hermione Weasley. August 15th, 2015. 12:07 AM", Ron told her.

"Okay. Decent from Ronald Biliius Weasley and Hermione Jane Weasley", she recited. "She's A-Negative and she's also a witch. Congratulations", the nurse told him.

"Okay, thanks doctor", Ron and Harry said. The babies were kind of whimpering from the needle that got stuck into there heal.

"No problem. They also need to get there first needles", the doctor said pulling out the two needles each baby had to get. "Do you wanna hold the babies?" She asked. They nodded taking the babies out of there seats. The doctor put a needled in each arm at the same time. The babies cried. "Okay all done", she said over the crying.

"Thanks" Harry and Ron said rocking the babies so they'd be quiet. They fell asleep in 5 minutes so they went back in there car seats.

"Okay, I'll mail these to you when they're ready. But keep the muggle birth certificates the other hospital gave to you. Just in case. You never know", the doctor told them.

"Okay thank-you", Harry said as they were leaving her office.

"Yes thank-you", Ron said following Harry.

"No problem", she said.

"Hey I need to pick up a double stroller from the baby store down the road from my house. You coming?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah. A stroller is the only thing I didn't buy", Ron said.

They drove their own vehicles to the baby store and went in. Harry bought a nice dark blue double stroller and Ron bought a nice black single stroller. Both Strollers were the ones car seats snapped into. The strollers they bought matched there car seats.

"Hey, wanna buy another bassinet to keep at my place? Or a travelling play pen?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna buy a travel play pen. You should get one to", Ron told Harry.

"Yeah I am", Harry said picking out one to match his stroller. Ron did the same.

Harry had a bit of trouble with carrying both car seats, the stroller and the box with the travelling play pen in it. Finally someone who was expecting walked by and asked him if he need some help.

"I could use it, but are you sure? I mean I know how much pain my wife got in while expecting", Harry said.

"I'm totally sure. What would you like me to take?" She asked.

"You can take a car seat if you'd like", Harry said.

"Sure", she said as Harry handed her a car seat. "Do you want me to take the other one? You look like you're still struggling a little bit", she said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Of course", she said taking the other car seat out of his hand.

"Okay thank-you", Harry said as they walked up to the cash. Harry and Ron paid and they walked out to there vehicles. The nice woman still carrying the car seats containing the babies.

"Well thank-you very much", Harry said to her.

"No problem. I'm Marissa by the way", she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you", Harry said shaking her hand. "This is my best friend since we were 11 and now my brother-in-law Ron. That's his two and a half month old daughter Mia. And these are my twins Kaitlyn and Christian", Harry recited pointing to everyone.

"Hello Ron. Very nice to meet you. Where's you're wives?" She asked. Harry and Ron just froze. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. Sorry", she said.

"No it's not that. On August 14th the four of us went out to the movies and on our way home a drunk driver hit us on the side our wives were on. My wife, Ginny, was 7 months pregnant and Ron's wife, Hermione, was 8 months pregnant. They delivered the babies when the women got to the hospital, because they didn't know if they'd survive much longer. They saved the babies, but were unlucky in saving our wives", Harry explained.

"I'm so sorry", Marissa said.

"Thanks, we're managing", Harry said.

"Well listen. If you ever need any help with anything, don't hesitate to call me. Here's my number", she said writing it down on a piece of paper and giving it to Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm due in two months and I need all the practise I can get. I'm about to be a first time mom and I'm single. Not usually a good mix", she told Harry and Ron.

"Okay. Well thank-you. We've gotta go though. Here's my number", Harry said writing it on a piece of paper he found in the van and handing it to Marissa. "If you ever need help after the baby's born or anything call me and Ron", Harry told her.

"Okay I will. Wait you're _the_ Harry Potter?" She asked.

"Yeah. How do you know my name? Harry asked perplexed.

"I went to Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw. I was three years behind you. I dated Ernie McMillan for two years. His fourth and fifth year. I was in the DA too. I joined later though.", she explained to them. "I'm also Lavender's sister", she said turning to Ron.

"Oh yeah! I remember you now", Harry said. "Well, long time no see", Harry said.

"You too. I've gotta go too. It was so nice seeing you guys again. We'll have to get together and catch up sometime soon", she said.

"Yeah, okay. Bye", Harry and Ron waved as she turned and walked away.

"Wow", Harry and Ron said.

"It's been to long", Ron said.

"Yeah, anyway we should go home now", Harry said.

Harry and Ron bade their goodbyes to each other with a hug and then a kiss for the babies.


	2. Kicked Out

The next day Ron went to Harry's, yet again.

"The only thing that sucks about having the babies is we can't go to work. I miss Hermione. And Ginny, for that matter", Ron said.

"Yeah me too", Harry said coming out of the kitchen with two bottles.

"But I'm glad we've got the babies. I don't know what I would've done if I lost them too", Harry said picking up Christian for feeding. Just then Mia started crying so Ron picked her up and took her to the kitchen to heat up a bottle.

They fed the babies, changed them and put them to sleep. Ron had set up his travel play pen for Mia. At that moment Harry's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Harry? It's Marissa".

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Listen, I was wondering if I could hang out with you for a bit? I got into a fight with my parents and they don't really want me at the house right now", she explained to Harry.

"Um. Yeah I guess. My address is. . ." And Harry gave her his address.

"Who was that?" Ron asked after Harry hung up.

"It was Marissa. She's coming over for a bit", Harry told Ron.

"Oh, okay", Ron agreed.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Harry answered the door.

"Hello. Hi Ron, Harry didn't tell me you were here. Nice to see you again", She said as Harry shut the door. "Thanks again Harry".

"No problem. Here I'll take your coat", Harry said pulling her coat off of her.

"Thank you. May I sit?" She asked.

"Of course", Harry and Ron said together. Ron got up for her to sit.

"Thank you".

"So what happened with your parents?" Harry asked.

"Well, ever since I told them I was pregnant they haven't been the same. My boyfriend and I broke up and I found out two weeks before that I was pregnant. They're disappointed that I didn't tell him. I don't want to tell him though. I don't want anything to do with him, and I certainly don't want him in my baby's life.

"Oh. How come though?" Ron asked.

"Well, I never told anyone but. . . He was a little crazy and possessive. Or obsessed, however you want to look at it. I was afraid. That's why I left him. I started thinking about leaving him when I found out I was pregnant", she explained.

"Wow. But afraid of what?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"I was afraid he was gonna start hitting me and cause me to lose the baby. Or abuse the baby after he or she was born and a little older", she had tears in her eyes now.

"Oh. Don't worry we understand. Don't cry", Harry comforted her.

"Yeah. You'll be fine. You haven't heard from him have you?" Ron asked.

"No", she said.

"Well after all this time I doubt he'll try and find you", Harry told her.

"Yeah I think you're right. Wow it's already been an hour and a half", she said looking at her watch. Just then her phone started ringing and Kaitlyn started crying as she was woken up from it. Harry picked her up and started rocking her, as Marissa answered her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Marissa where the hell are you?"

"Mom? I'm at a friends".

"Good. Stay there. Your father and I talked and we don't want you here anymore".

"Mom, please", she started crying.

"Goodbye Marissa. Call me when you get more responsible", her mom said and hung up.

She broke down and fell to the floor against the wall. She had stood up to take the phone call. Ron ran over to her to try and help her up. Harry didn't here anything that was going on, he came out of the kitchen feeding Kaitlyn. Harry started to panic when he seen the heap on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked going over.

"I dunno. She was talking to her mom on the phone and she hung up and started crying", Ron explained.

Harry put Kaitlyn back in her bassinet so he could help Marissa up. They managed to get her up and onto the couch. Harry and Ron sat on each side of her. Kaitlyn was crying again because Harry hadn't finished feeding her. Harry picked her back up and continued feeding her.

"Marissa? What happened?" Harry urged.

"My mom. . ."

"Your mom what? You have to tell us so we can help you", Harry told her.

"Kicked me out", she gasped.

"What? Why?" Ron asked. She shrugged.


	3. Return To Find Out

"My mom said to call her when I get more responsible", Marissa sobbed.

"That's ridiculous", Ron said. Marissa nodded.

"Look, Marissa I have a spare bedroom. You can stay here until you get back on your feet", Harry told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes".

"Oh, thank-you Harry", Marissa smiled.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Harry smiled back.

"Okay. Could you guys come with me to get some of my stuff from my parent's house? I don't want to go by myself".

"Of course we'll come", Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Thanks".

Fifteen minutes later they were parked in front of Marissa's parents' house. Harry got the stroller's out of the trunk of his car. They attached the baby's car seats to the strollers and headed up to the front door and Marissa rang the door bell.

"I thought we told you to stay at your friends' house? What is this?" Marissa's mom, Elizabeth, said pointing to Harry, Ron and the 3 strollers.

"I'm just here to get some of my stuff. This is Harry and Ron", Marissa said pointing to on, then the other. "And they're babies. I'm staying at Harry's house", Marissa said.

"What are you too gay lovers?"

"MOM!" Marissa yelled. "If you must know there wives died in a car accident and these poor children were lucky enough to survive, even though they were unborn and then two months premature", Marissa snobbily told her mom.

"Whatever. Hurry it up. I don't want your filth in my house".

Ten minutes later Harry's trunk was packed with Marissa's bags and the three strollers.

"Elizabeth, I don't know how the fuck I survived living with you, but I did. I'm having this baby whether you like it or not. FYI, you can't treat people you just met, the way you did. That's just rude and very fucking bitchy. Don't call me ever again; you'll never meet your first grandchild. I don't want scum like you in its life. You're no longer my mother in my eye. Goodbye Elizabeth", Marissa finished and ran to Harry's car, jumped in and Harry drove off.

"I can't believe I just did that", Marissa said smiling. "It felt good though, to finally stick up for myself. And I'm so sorry that my mom treated you like that. Please don't hate me for it".

"It's okay. We'd never hate you for your mom's words and actions", Harry told her pulling into the grocery store parking lot.

"She's not my mom anymore".

"Okay, sorry", Harry said getting out of the SUV.

"It's okay".

Once again they got the babies car seats and attached them into the strollers and headed into the grocery store.

"So Marissa, what do you like to eat?" Harry asked.

"I like pretty much everything", Marissa laughed.

"Okay. Oh yeah, I need to get more formula", Harry remembered.

"Me too", Ron agreed. They went to the pharmacy that was attached to the grocery store. They bought formula and diapers and headed back into the grocery store. They shopped for about twenty minutes and finally left. They pulled out of the parking lot and were home in ten minutes.

"Okay. Come with me and I'll show you where the spare room is", Harry said putting the babies in there bassinets. Harry took Marissa upstairs and showed her the spare room and where the bathroom is. "So you can make yourself at home".

"Okay, thank-you so much Harry".

"No problem. And please take it easy, you're 7 and half months pregnant. We don't need you going into premature labour. Anyway, I'll leave you to your thoughts. If you need anything, Ron and I are downstairs".

"Okay, thanks".

"And you can use the dresser there if you don't want to live out of bags", Harry laughed.

"Okay, thanks, again", Marissa laughed.

Harry went downstairs and heard someone crying.

"Who's crying?" Harry asked Ron.

"It's Christian. I'm feeding him for you".

"Okay, thanks bro", Harry said. "So how are we going to break this to the rest of the family when they get back tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. Just blurt it out?" Ron suggested.

"No. We have to break it to them nice and easy", Harry said as the doorbell rang. Harry went to answer it.

"We're back!" Molly exclaimed squeezing Harry. Ron grabbed all three babies and took them to the kitchen and put them in there car seats.

"I thought your plane was getting in tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"We missed you guys, so we came back early. Everyone's here. Do you mind if we all come in and visit for a bit?" Arthur asked.

"No not at all. Its good that you do, we need to talk to all of you", Ron said coming out of the kitchen.

"Okay". Molly said and waved for everyone to come inside. Everyone found a seat. Marissa came downstairs just then. Harry pulled her aside and told her they didn't know about Ginny or Hermione yet so not to mention it. She agreed.

"Everyone, let's start off with introductions. This is our old Hogwarts friend Marissa. She's pregnant, as you can see, so her parents kicked her out of the house, so she's staying here for a bit until she gets back on her feet", Harry told everyone. Everyone told her there names.

"The next news is horrible and unpleasant", Ron said.

"Wait. Where are Hermione and Ginny?" Fred asked.

Silence.

"Well… They're gone", Harry whispered.

"What do you mean, gone?" George asked.

"Almost three months ago, we were in a car accident, 2 days after you all left. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit the passenger door", Harry started crying as he was talking about it. "They didn't make it", He broke down and slid down the wall, as did Ron. They were kind of embarrassed for crying in front of everyone. Molly sat down in between the two men and cradled them. She was also crying.

Fred, George, Bill and Charlie all got up and stormed out of the house. They lost there baby sister and sister-in-law, and were unaware that the babies made it. Fleur followed Bill out to make sure he was okay. Harry was sure Fleur didn't care as much as everyone else because she never liked Ginny or Hermione to begin with.

"I'm so sorry", Molly sobbed.

"So are we", Ron sobbed back. Arthur sat on the floor also.

"Look, I know this is really heart-breaking news but I don't think they'd want us to sit here and cry", Arthur told them.

"Arthur's right", Molly said wiping her tears away. Harry and Ron followed suit. "There'll be other times for grandchildren. It's just sad that unborn beings never got the chance to live", Molly finished getting up off the floor.

"Well…"

"Well, what Harry?" Molly asked.

"The babies made it. All three of them", Harry told her and went to the kitchen. Harry cam back with two babies in his arms and Ron had one.

"Oh my gosh!" Molly exclaimed. "Ginny had twins?"

"Yeah. I didn't know until they were born", Harry said.

"Would you guys like to hold them?" Harry asked.

"Please?" Molly asked.

"Of course. They are, after all, your grandchildren", Harry smiled at the site of Molly and Arthur holding a baby. The others came back inside.

"What's this?" Charlie asked.

"You guys didn't stick around long enough for us to tell you that the babies made it", Ron said.

"Yeah. Ginny had twins. Christian Joseph Mitchel and Kaitlyn Ginny Amber", Harry told them.

"Yeah and Hermione had a little girl, Mia Hermione", Ron finished.

"Can we hold them?" George asked.

"Of course. Everyone can hold them", Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

Over the next few hours everyone passed the babies around.


	4. Return To Hogwarts

3 days later found the Weasley's, Harry and Marissa at Hogwarts. It was the weekend, so Headmistress McGonagall gave permission to have the funerals in the Hogwarts grounds.

"It's great to see you. I just wish it wasn't at these circumstances", McGonagall said to Ron and harry as they walked into the headmistress' office with the three babies. "Beautiful babies", She added sitting down and gesturing for them to sit down.

"Thank-you Professor", they said.

"It is unfortunate we meet again under these circumstances. And thank-you for allowing us to have the funeral's here", Harry added.

"Oh, it's quite alright. So tell me, what are the little one's names?"

"Well, Ginny and I had twins. This is Kaitlyn Ginny Amber Potter, and this is Christian Joseph Mitchel Potter", Harry told her.

"And Hermione and I had a baby girl, Mia Hermione Weasley", Ron told her.

"Ahh, great names", she said. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank-you", Harry and Ron said.

"My pleasure", she said as she got up. "Should we get this on the way?" Harry and Ron nodded.

"We were also wondering, if we could spread the ashes around the grounds?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter, you certainly can. I know Ginny and Hermione would have wanted that. Do you have small flat headstones?"

"Not yet", Ron said.

"That's okay. I can get a couple made. We'll put them on the ground beside the tomb of Professor Dumbledore", McGonagall said.

"Okay", they said as they walked out the door, down the eagle stairs and down the grand stair case and marble stairs and out into the grounds. There were two caskets sitting on a table. The heads of the caskets were open so everyone can see the two young women for one last time. There were people starting to arrive and sit in the seats. One person they saw they never expected to see. Draco Malfoy. He was in the back row, hoping no one would see him. Harry and Ron walked over to him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he sat the two car seats down.

"Hi Harry, Ron", Draco said.

"What did you just call us?" Ron asked, also putting the car seat down.

"Aren't those your names?" Draco asked.

"Well, yeah. But you've never called us by our first names", Harry said as Draco stood up.

"Look, it's been five years. Haven't we matured? Can't we forgive and forget?" Draco asked.

"Well, we've matured. Have you?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, I have. I'm engaged and my fiancé is pregnant".

"Good for you Mal, I mean Draco", Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Thanks. Friends?" Draco asked holding out his hand.

"Friends", Harry said shaking Draco's hand.

"Yeah, friends", Ron agreed also shaking his hand.

"Look, I know it's weird that I'm here, but I read about the accident in the Daily Prophet around 3 ½ months ago and I couldn't believe it. So yesterday I found the obituaries in the Prophet and it said the funeral date and place. I thought I'd pay my respects to you all", Draco explained.

"Okay. It's really open for anyone", Harry told him.

"So what are the baby's names?"

"This is Kaitlyn Ginny Amber Potter, and this is Christian Joseph Mitchel Potter", Harry pointed to his two sleeping babies.

"And this is Mia Hermione Weasley", Ron pointed to his also sleeping baby.

"Awe, well they're very adorable. I can't wait until my fiancé has the baby", Draco said. "We should catch up after the service", Draco added.

"Yeah, okay. Do you wanna move to the front with us?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I guess".

The service started and there wasn't a dry eye around. Even Draco was crying. Harry thought he felt really bad about how he treated them in the past. Harry got up and made his speech about the two women.

"_I first met Ginny Weasley on September 1__st__, 2004, my very first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I didn't learn her name until a year later when Ron, Fred and George rescued me from my aunt and uncle's house. From there on we were really good friends. In 2009 we shared our first kiss and we dated for a while. We had to break up as I was going after Voldemort, after I defeated him we started dating again. A couple years after we graduated I proposed"_, Harry had tears rolling down his face now. _"A couple years later we were pregnant. I will never forget the day the accident happened. I lost the love of my life, but god gave me a chance at fatherhood and he never took my baby's lives. It wasn't until they were born that I knew we had twins. I love you Ginny Potter. I will never forget you. And for Hermione Granger, I love you as well. Hermione was more than a friend, much more. She was my sister-in-law. She still is, and always will be. I befriended Hermione on our very first day at Hogwarts. Thank-you"_, Harry finished and he was still crying.

Then Ron got up and made his speech.

"_Ginny was my baby sister. I didn't only lose my sister; I lost the love of my life and was also granted the chance of fatherhood. These two women will never be forgotten, they will always be in our hearts. It's going to be heard to tell our children what happened to there mothers, but I think we can make them understand. I've always been told, dying is a way of life. It's natural. But in this case it wasn't. We were in a car accident because someone was driving drunk. Justice will be served to that individual. My brother, Harry and I will make sure of that. I love you Ginny and Hermione, so much. Thank-you"_, Ron was crying now and Harry got up and they hugged each other.

Draco even prepared a speech. He asked Harry and Ron if he could read it.

"_Over the years I treated Hermione and Ginny like crap. I feel so bad about it. I have for years. I know it's not right to blame other people, but my dad is to blame. I take blame as well, but after my dad was locked up in Azkaban my life has been so much better than I thought it could ever be. I'm so sorry Harry and Ron for how I treated you guys and I'm so sorry for your loss. I hope you could find it in your hearts to forgive me. And I hope we can be friends, after all our kids will be attending Hogwarts together soon. They'll be in the same grade. Again, I'm sorry. Hermione and Ginny tried to reason with me in the past but I never listened. Thank-you"_, Draco finished and he was also crying, Harry and Ron got up and hugged him as he came back over to sit down.

"We forgive you Draco", they both said. The three men sat back down as everyone stood up and went to say goodbye one last time. Harry, Ron and Draco waited until last. When they got up there, there were flowers on each girl. Ron put a picture of Mia on Hermione's heart and Harry put a picture of Kaitlyn and Christian side by side on Ginny's heart. They both kissed them for one last time.

"Okay, I'm sorry boys, it's time for them to be cremated", McGonagall said. They nodded as McGonagall shut the lids to the caskets. She waved her wand and they disappeared. "Two boxes of Ashes will be on my desk with each name tomorrow morning. Draco, nice to see you again".

"You too, Professor. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you back then".

"It's alright. That's the past". Draco nodded.

"Harry, Ron, I had these made", Professor McGonagall said handing a flat tombstone to each of them. Professor McGonagall had them made bigger than normal ones. They were heavy, but not to heavy.

One read: _**Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley**_

_**March 17**__**th**__** 1993 – August 14**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**Loving Daughter, wife & mother**_

_**You will never be forgotten**_

_**Rest In Peace**_

And above the words was a picture of Hermione in her 7th year at Hogwarts.

The other one read: _**Ginny Molly Weasley-Potter**_

_** June 18**__**th**__**, 1994 – August 14**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_** Loving daughter, wife & mother**_

_** You will never be forgotten**_

_** Rest In Peace**_

And above the words there was a picture of Ginny from her 7th year at Hogwarts.

"Thank-you so much professor", Harry said tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, thank-you so much", Ron said, also with tears streaming down his face.

"You're welcome. Come here", she said going to give them a hug. They obeyed and gave McGonagall a hug. "Come with me", she said leading them towards the tomb of Albus Dumbledore.

"We are going to mount these side-by-side right here on the ground. But we're putting a little lift on it. So it will be a little lifted off the ground. Sound good?" The boys nodded. "Okay, great. And you two can come back here to visit any time you want, alright?" They nodded again.


End file.
